


Hug for: Rabbit Headaches

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [2]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Headaches, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kazama Squad, M/M, prideful bastard takes care of a snobby brat .txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: 79 percent of people, when exposed to an hour of 50-decibel white noise, develop tension and migraine-like headaches. The only real cure being sleep.





	Hug for: Rabbit Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Sleepy

Kikuchihara complained a lot- Kazama would know that more than anybody else. It’s a rare occasion, however, that he actually has grief behind his words. The first time Kikchihara complained about horrible headaches it was different. More defeated and bitter then barbed. More sad and subdued. Kazama came across an article online a few weeks later that showed that 79 percent of people, when exposed to an hour of 50-decibel white noise, developed tension and migraine-like headaches. So the next time Kikuchihara complained about it, Kazama asked if the headaches had anything to do with the noise.

“I’ve never…. Thought about it before.” Kikuchihara said. “Feels like a rabbit, stomping around in my head- But sure, side effect, gimmie even more trouble than you already do.”

Kikuchihara had gone home early to sleep it off, and Kazama went out to run some quick errands, so that the next time this happened, he’d be prepared. 

It’s not even a week later, with Kikuchihara working very slowly on homework on the squad room’s sofa that he emits a heavy sigh. 

“God I hate headaches.”

Kazama, watching old match logs between Tachikawa and Jin, studying how Jin used to fight with the kogestu as opposed to how he fights now with the scorpion, perks up. “You got another one?”

“Yeah- blasted things, they just can’t give me a break.”

Kazama paused his logs and ambled over to the squad room minifridge. ARound all of his frozen protein drinks and nut bars, Kazama found bottled water and a bottle of painkillers. He reached even further back and located the icepack he’d bought. 

Arms full, he kicks the fridge closed gently with his foot and places everything down in front of Kikuchihara, who had one earbud in, over a pile of papers. Kazama shut the textbook he was reading and leaned over the table to gently plucked out the earbud.

“What… are you doing?” Kikuchihara deadpanned, almost appearing to turn to register what was happening. Kazama’s face is close to his and he leans far over the table, Kazama piles the papers on top of the book, and pushes it all to the side, and scoots the water and medicine in their place. 

“Pain meds?”

“You were complaining of headaches last week as well. I ran out and got some.”

Kikuchihara looked up at Kazmaa, standing at his full height once more. “Oh- you… didn’t have to do that. I’m totally fine.”

Kazama doesn't even justify the statement with a response. Kikuchihara never really knew what to say when Kazama went out of his way to be kind or helpful. And when he didn’t know what to say, he came off awkward and standoffish. Kazama knew what he really meant to say was “It was very kind of you to think of me, thank you.” and this was Kikuchihara’s roundabout way of doing it.

Instead, Kazama just moved around the table to sit next to Kikuchihara on the sofa, who is sheepishly opening up the water bottle, avoiding his eyes. Saying “Thank you” was a skill neither of them had really developed yet, but hey were good enough to understand it’s many silent substitutions. 

Kikuchihara took the meds, and slumped further back into the sofa, eyes heavy when Kazama handed the icepack out to him. 

“On the back of your neck… up, under where your skull starts? A lot of shoulders, back and jaw muscles kinda come together. When you hear loud noises or feel distressed, your shoulder hunch or you clench your jaw. It can create headaches. Put this there. Maybe it’ll help.”  
  
Kikuchihara just stares at him foolishly for a moment, blinking, and Kazama offered the ice pack out even farther before Kikuchihara jerked back to attention, and carefully took it like it was a precious glass vanity of some sort. He just held it in his hands and stared a Kazama still, clearly trying to form words but nothing came up. He was still, still as if he feared that any movement would cause the world to shatter, and him to wake from a dream he wasn’t part of. Even if this was just Kazama, handing him a totally normal ice pack. Affection affected Kikuchihara in some strange and weird ways. Kazama huffed, and plucked the icepack right back out of Kikuchihara’s grasp, and started using his hands to turn Kikuchihara around, who began to stutter something that died very quickly. Kazama’s fingers pressed into Kikcuhihara’s nape- feeling around for the bottom ridge of his skull, under his long hair. When he found the seam, he places the icepack there, pressing under the skull a little bit to help loosen a bit of the stiffness he could just feel. It caused Kikuchihara to gasp a little under his teeth, but that was good. 

Kazama pressed Kikuchihara’s chest back, to that the icepack was wedged between Kikuchihara and the couch and would stay in place. And because KIkuchihara was still looking incredibly dumbfounded, and instances in which Kikuchihara is at a loss for words are few and far between? Kazama decided he might as well have a little bit of fun with this. Quickly, he tries to think of the most embarrassing thing he could say to Kikuchihara- the most stupid cliche in the books… 

“Hey… Thumper.” 

Kazama leans against Kikuchihara’s side, head rolling onto his shoulder, and Kazama lets his eyes closed as he formulates his ammunition. He thinks a cute rabbit nickname is a good start. Though Kikuchihara was probably more of a bugs bunny person- what with him being a rat bastard sometimes. 

‘Have I ever told you… that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me?”

Kazama does his best, and instead of laughing out of the sheer stupidity of it all- alarmingly he finds it very easy to say it because it might be the truth. Which puts him in danger of gagging when he says it, more than giggling. 

He can feel Kikuchihara tense. There’s some reaction there, but it’s _nothing_ verbal. 

“I like your smile too... It’s nice.”

  
That one was a little harder to say without laughing, because when did Kazama ever get to see Kikuchihara smile? Even when he was at his happiest, his mouth did more of a knowing smirk than a smile. Still, that was cute in itself- so no harm no foul.

“I… am so lucky to have you.” 

And Kazama said that knowing that one was true- both romance wise, and friendship wise. Kazama was so, so grateful to Kikuchihara, even if he pretended to drag his feet.

“You’re so attractive,” Kazama said, throwing an arm around Kikuchihara, pulling him into a hug of some kind. “It’s really rude of you to be so distracting. When you have your hair up? I try not to show it, but it makes my knees weak.”

Kikuchihara makes a sound like a vaguely broken CD, and Kazama chalks this up as an absolute win; Embarrass, one up, and flatter your boyfriend all at once? Check. Kazama, you’re so good at this. 

“We’re taking a nap,” Kazama mumbles after he yawns. “You’re tired. I’m tired. You’re hurt. I’m comfy. Sleep.”  
  
And Kikuchihara, losing his words, and his confidence, and his reasons to pretend his disgusted relents.   
  
“I… uh, sure.” He stutters. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tired when I wrote this, and as somebody who does experience Migraines- migraines themselves are not sound-based, and cannot be slept off. Kiku's headaches are a little different. Migraine LIKE. but migraines? Sleep cannot help you. :(


End file.
